The Look You Save for Me
by Ami Jocelyne
Summary: Set sometime during season 2. Jude is back from her tour. She and Tommy were dying to see each other again... But what now? Just another Jommy with some twists. -T for language. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the wonderful _Instant Star_.

**A/N: **This is my first fic. Just got some inspiration while I was rewatching the second season of Instant Star, wrote it up, and we'll see where it goes from here if you guys like it. Soo, here we go.

**The Look You Save for Me**

* * *

><p>Jude was wearing blue pajama pants with a white tank top and a black hoodie, her hair pulled back into a careless ponytail. She was sitting in front of G-Major, her arms crossed over her knees, waiting for Tommy. Her guitar and bag were on the ground on either side of her. It was cold and dark. Tommy better get there soon. She was feeling inspired, but she didn't want to let it out and onto paper until they were inside, where she could let all of her emotions flow freely and without interruption.<p>

When he finally did pull into the parking lot, Jude stood up and crossed her arms over her chest for warmth. She watched him get out of his car and almost laughed out loud.

"So that's what your hair looks like without all that gel... Huh." She said as he came closer, standing up on her toes as he walked by so she could see his hair better.

"Let's just get to work," he said tiredly. Once his back was turned, he let his lips turn upward in a slight smile.

She continued as if he hadn't said anything, grinning. "What is this weird thing..." she reached up to touch his hair but he pulled away as soon as he felt her hand. "There's-" she fake gasped, "oh my goodness, there's a hair sticking up! Are you okay? A hair out of place for Tom Quincy is like-"

"You're the one who woke me up. And your hair isn't exactly picture-perfect." Tommy unlocked the front door and pushed it open.

"Cheer up, Tommy. I brought you Twizzlers," she said with a grin, digging into her bag and pulling out an unopened bag of his favorite candy. She tossed it to him and he caught it casually, looking down at them. He finally cracked and she saw him smile. "Ohh, see, I knew I could get you to stop being grouchy. Making you leave your house without perfectly gelled hair is now officially worth it."

Tommy looked up at her and then nodded his head in the direction of the open room to his left. "So, Harrison. We have all of G-Major to ourselves. Which studio do you want to use?"

Tommy held the door open for Jude. She stepped in, glancing at his hair and giggling one last time as she passed by him. When she turned around, she was all business. "None of them." Tommy didn't move from the doorway as he stared at her, waiting for her to give an explanation.

"Uh, it's midnight and you woke me up just to play around in G-Major?"

"It's midnight and I woke you up so that you could help me write a song," she pulled him inside by the hand and released it when the door shut behind him. "I need – ah, no," she said as he moved to turn on the lights. "No lights." She held up her bag. "I brought candles."

He froze with his hand outstretched to the light switches and turned his head to look at her, his eyebrows raised. "And we are going old-fashioned all of a sudden because...?"

"I just... need something new – different – for my album. I'm tired of the same sounds and words and feelings. And, in order to change my songs, I have to change my inspiration. So I need new inspiration." She paused, seeing Tommy's face. "Well, either that, or I hold us in here until I finish a new song that I'm happy with." She set her guitar case down on the floor and pulled out a few candles from her bag. Tommy slowly followed Jude farther into G-Major while she put candles down on different surfaces and lit them.

They were both quiet for a minute. Tommy was the first to break the silence. "So... why here, without lights and with me, for a change of inspiration?" He opened the bag of Twizzlers and pulled one out.

"I don't know," she replied, moving up the stairs. "It just felt right."

"Glad to know you really thought this through before you called," he said sarcastically. He stopped following her to make his way through the dark to the kitchen for a drink.

"My plan's already working, Quincy. I have an idea for this new song!" she yelled after him, not turning around. She went into the sound booth nearest her and felt around to find her journal in the corner where she left it earlier that night. Journal and bag in hand, she carefully made her way back downstairs. When she didn't see Tommy anywhere, she called, "Marco?"

"I'm in the kitchen," came the tired response.

"The correct response is "Polo," Quincy. Though I'm not surprised that you don't know how to play games..."

"Well shucks," he glanced at Jude as she came closer, "you found me, so I guess I can't say it now." He handed her one of the two glasses he was holding.

"Why thank you." They clinked their glasses together and each took a sip.

"So Harrison, tell me about this song of yours," he said after he swallowed.

"Nope," she said, turning around. "I want it to be a surprise."

Tommy followed her closely, his hands in the air at his side. "Why exactly am I here then?"

"If I told you, your ego would leave no room for me to work." She turned around briefly and, seeing the look on his face, said, "You'll see soon enough. Keep your pants on, Quincy."

* * *

><p>Jude was taking turns scribbling and crossing out lines in her journal. For the past hour, she'd been doing more crossing out than scribbling and she was in need of a break. The idea that she'd gotten while sitting in front of G-Major had turned into several full journal pages, but she still needed a few more lines before her song was complete. She sighed, gave the journal a final tap with the tip of her pen before placing it between the two open pages, and glanced over at Tommy.<p>

Jude was laying on her stomach, her elbows propping her up. Tommy was on his back next to her, asleep, with an empty bag of Twizzlers at his other side. He'd been sleeping for the past four hours. They'd been there for four and a half.

In the last few hours, she had wandered through G-Major with the light of her cellphone to guide her, sat in Studio A strumming her guitar, paced in Studio B singing what she'd written so far, and gotten herself something to drink from the kitchen multiple times. In between, she'd sat next to Tommy in various positions until she got restless and needed to move around.

She decided it was time to walk around again.

She smiled widely at Tommy's sleeping form and scooted closer so that she could touch his gelless hair, something she was sure she'd never get the chance to do again. Why not take advantage of it? She was trying not to laugh at the pieces that were sticking up when she smelled the faint cologne he still had on from earlier.

How good he smelled had sobered her up, and made her want to be closer to him. She idly ran her fingers through his hair, her smile fading. _He smells so good..._ After a moment of inner debate, she leaned down to kiss his cheek softly. Shepulled away and bit her bottom lip. Giving a single self-assuring nod, she started to get up from the floor.

Tommy, still half asleep, rolled from his back to his side and wrapped his arm around Jude, pulling her body to him. "Don't leave," he mumbled. She fell next to him and her eyes snapped to his face. His eyes were still closed. He was sleeping. Not knowing what to do, she looked up ahead of her, eyes wide. She'd just wait it out. _Eventually he'll just fall back into deep sleep and I'll just get up and leave, and everything will be cool. No weirdness. He won't even know, _she thought, trying to stop her inner freak-out.

Tommy woke up as soon as her body touched his, and the first thing he became aware of was her skin under his fingers. He winced, thinking it was another one-night stand who had overstayed her welcome.

But he went to bed alone last night. And that was not a bed he was laying on. And he hadn't taken some groupie slut home in years. _Fuck._ Remembering last night but hoping he was wrong, he opened one eye just enough to see out of it and saw Jude. Her head was turned away from him, so he couldn't see her face. He quickly shut his eye before she saw him and inwardly groaned. _What the hell am I going to do? _

His instincts told him to let her know he was awake and just apologize and let it all end, but he couldn't go through another conversation with her about things that should have never happened. He was tired of being the responsible one and her being the one who was always hurt and pissed. It would be better to just avoid the conversation all together.

After a while, Jude felt his breathing slow down and figured he'd fallen completely back to sleep. She awkwardly and carefully shifted her body so she could pull his arm from around her, and he let her, his arm going as limp as he could manage while the rest of his body remained tense. She watched his face carefully as she got up, then stood and ran her fingers through her hair, breathing deeply.

Tommy listened to her footsteps until they faded away, and then let out the air he was holding in, rolling over onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. He ran his hands down his face while he tried to think things through. Despite the sick feeling he had in his stomach, he felt good about his decision to stay "sleeping." Much less messy and much less emotional. And much less dangerous.

He glanced at his watch then stood up and went to find Jude. He saw the door to the alley propped open with a box and her journal on the floor by the doorway. Taking a deep breath, he held the door with one hand, then stepped over the box and went through the opening. He brought his arm up to shield his eyes from the light in the alleyway and saw Jude pacing with one hand in her wet hair. She let her hand fall when she turned and saw Tommy standing there.

_Oh boy, _Jude thought, slightly panicky. He'd been sleeping. Now he was awake. Why?

Tommy slowly walked towards Jude, his hands in his pockets. He swallowed, trying to play it cool. She was doing the same. "It's raining, Harrison. What are you doing out here?"

She stopped in front of him, leaning one shoulder against the wall. "Just needed to get some air. I can't get the ending to my song right... Everything else is perfect, it's just the ending I'm stuck on."

"So I guess this is where I come in, huh?" Tommy asked, his lips turning up into a half smile.

"Yep, this is why I needed you here. I knew I'd have trouble with some part of this song. Now make yourself useful, Quincy." She smiled up at him as he took another couple of steps towards her. He leaned against the wall right next to her, his back against it. "Plus, you're always the one who comes in and saves me when I'm in trouble."

At this, he slowly turned his head and looked into her eyes. "You don't need saving, Jude. You never have," he shook his head. "You just need someone to help you vocalize what you're feeling. Look inside yourself."

"I've been trying, and I can't come up with anything. Everything that was inside me is on paper... What I need for the ending isn't in me." She took a deep breath then let her head fall back against the wall, her back following. Tommy moved to face her, still leaning against the wall.

"Well, what's the song about?"

She bit her lip and thought of how to say it. "Well..." she looked over at him, "this guy and this girl, they just click... they get each other. She feels like he's it, you know, he's great, and is more than she could ever hope for." Tommy's heart skipped a beat and his stomach fell. His mind flashed back to his arm around Jude and the feeling of her body against his, and he felt warm for a brief second before her voice pulled him back to reality. He looked away from her. "But they have a problem. And the girl needs to know if he's willing to take it on, or..." she glanced down at the ground. "if he's not. She's ready. She's _been_ ready. But is he?"

She knew that he was aware that the song was about him. The look on his face told her, as if she didn't already know. It was so obvious.

She shifted to face him, the new position putting their faces just inches apart. He instantly turned his head to face her again.

"Maybe," he glanced down at her lips, then forced his eyes back to hers, "this problem is just bigger than the two of them. Maybe he _is_ ready, but he also knows the consequences for both of them if..." He swallowed hard, cutting himself short.

"If what, Tommy?" she asked softly, her voice barely audible.

He shifted his weight but stayed against the wall, face to face with Jude, and cleared his throat before speaking. "If they break the rules. Maybe he feels like he's protecting her."

"The girl, she doesn't need protecting," Jude said, shaking her head. "She just needs him."

Tommy opened his mouth slightly but didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't talk about them as if they were other people anymore. And she couldn't pretend either.

She put her hands on either side of his face gently and looked up into his eyes. Meeting no resistance from Tommy, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. As soon as he felt her lips on his, his arms wrapped around her lower back like before, inside G-Major. Their eyes closed, and they both slowly pulled away from the wall. His tongue slid along her bottom lip, causing her to moan softly against his mouth. Their lips parted, they looked into each other's eyes, and he whispered a, "God..." before gently pushing her back against the wall, the sound she made driving him crazy.

"Tommy..." One of her hands moved to the back of his neck to pull his lips back to hers.

He hadn't pulled away. In fact, he'd put her between himself and the wall and kissed her with all of the feelings for her that he had. This wasn't the ending that she was expecting. She came here tonight knowing – thinking – that she would be rejected, and she was prepared to accept that. She wasn't prepared for this, but she was improvising – quite nicely, if you ask her.

When it came to the girl, the guy just couldn't help giving into her, even if it was only for a few seconds.

He'd let his guard down – again. And he'd loved every second of it. He hadn't ever felt this good. And that's what both scared him and brought him back into reality.

She felt him pulling away slowly, and she could have laughed at how familiar it felt and how unsurprised she was. Making the last few seconds count, she pulled him closer and kissed him with all of the feelings she had for him. She was letting them all go. She was saying goodbye. And with that, she let him pull away, and fell back against the wall as well.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her face, trying to read it despite being sure of how she felt, but her eyes were still closed and her head was down. She didn't look pained or upset; he wasn't sure exactly how she looked. He inhaled deeply, the unknown being worse than the known. The role he hadn't wanted to play earlier was now forced onto him; he had to be the responsible one. "Jude... We-" He wasn't expecting her to take some of the responsibility off his hands by removing the need for it all together.

"I know the ending to my song now," she said softly, opening her eyes and looking up at him underneath her blonde bangs. "That's all I care about."

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, taken aback by the feeling of hurt that washed over him. It was hard being on the other end of this conversation. "And us?" Did she still care about them, even if their "us" was nonexistent for now?

"My album is all that I'm _choosing_ to care about." He nodded slowly in understanding. "I've accepted," she looked at the ground, "that you're not going to let me in. And that," she was choosing her words carefully, "you're not going to be anything but my producer, and that after this album, you won't even be that..." Her eyes moved back to his. He was just staring at her, his head tilted to the side, listening. The sick feeling from the earlier awkward situation had carried over to this awkward situation, and he didn't have any words. "Right?"

Whatever his answer would be, she would be prepared. She'd spent the entirety of her tour thinking about it, and knowing that this was the right thing. He would keep pushing her away and pushing her away, and she was better than some girl who would sit there waiting for years for a guy who wasn't ever going to be hers. She had the ending to her song. Now she was looking for the ending to whatever there was between them, whether it was the end of any chance of _them_ or the end of the dance they'd been doing since her sixteenth birthday. She just needed some sort of ending. She knew what it was. But she needed to hear it. From Tommy. Because he was always the one who could put into words what she couldn't. And that's what gave the girl and the guy such a strong connection.

He swallowed and stared into her eyes, setting his jaw. He slowly slid his hands from her lower back to her hips and let them pause there, while he thought just for a moment about kissing her again and telling her she was wrong. But this was his out. All he had to do to put an end to this was tell her she was right. One word. He could do it. Right?

He dropped his hands from her waist and took a step back. At his movement, her fingertips slid down either side of his face until they fell to her sides.

"Right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Instant Star.

**A/N: **Thanks for those who took the time to review. Very much appreciated.

I wrote about 5,000 words (first chapter was ~3,400) and posted it all as Chapter 2, but I'd like for people to actually read this, and even I would run from that wall of text. So I split it where it would cause the least flow issues, though I'm still not entirely happy.

I hope you enjoy Chapter 2.

* * *

><p>"T, my office please." As polite as "please" normally is, Darius was not requesting. He was demanding. Like always. Tommy sighed and made sure his eyes didn't wander as he slowly followed Darius to his office. He didn't want to see a certain someone just yet. He'd have all day to be on the surely-emotional ride that was to come. He could at least delay it for another ten minutes.<p>

Since he had woken up this morning, Tommy had mixed feelings about being in the studio with Jude today. He was excited to get closer to finishing this album for the sake of completion, but at the same time he was dreading it. No longer being her producer would be the best thing for both of them, especially after last night. And for the most part, that's how he felt. The part of him that wasn't ready to let go yet was pushed far away but could still be heard, just faintly, in the back of his mind.

A faint smile played on his lips as he remembered how strong Jude had been last night. She knew what she wanted and she didn't falter. He knew – or hoped – that she still cared, which would make it even harder for her to keep him at arm's length, and he knew that from experience. He was proud of his girl. She was growing up. He just wished that part of her growing up didn't have to do with leaving him behind. Their connection, their feelings for each other, their love for music – all of that should mean that she would grow towards him, not away, especially with his huge involvement in her life until this point. Despite everything they'd both been through – that he'd put them through – he'd really thought that everything would be okay in the end.

And despite his efforts to avoid seeing her, Jude passed right in front of him before he got to Darius' office. She smiled warmly and gave a little wave, not missing a step, and then she was out of sight again.

_Having no emotional attachment to Tommy would be the easiest way to take this on. But since that will never happen, at least not any time before either of us is old and gray, the best I can do is fake it. And thanks to Darius, I'm getting better at that every day. Stupid Girl, anyone?_

Jude glanced at a clock on the wall and saw it was 11:30. Usually Tommy was there earlier than she was, but not today, which meant that after last night, Tommy had fallen asleep. At least one of them had been able to. She was glad it had been Tommy, though it was all she could do to keep standing so she wouldn't fall asleep on any horizontal surface available. That he got some sleep meant that maybe he could have a clear head and he could be the stone-cold jerk he usually was whenever something happened between them. It would be easier for both of them if they could push feelings out of the equation. _Just music, _she thought. _That's all I want to focus on._

But music was all about feelings. Jude's plan was already shaky, and she hadn't even implemented it yet besides a cute smile and a wave.

* * *

><p>"So, D, let me get this straight. You're pulling me off of Jude's album to produce somebody else? Jude's album that is a <em>week<em> from being finished? Even less than a week if, oh, I don't know, she has a producer that she can count on?" Tommy's arms were in the air, and his face was in Darius'. "Who are you going to get to produce the rest of her album? Did you even think of that? Nobody can handle her like I can. Good luck finding someone who's good enough to make the end of her album as amazing as the beginning."

Darius was leaning back against his desk casually, his arms crossed over his chest. He stared at Tommy, his face unmoving since the beginning of Tommy's rant. "You done?"

Tommy set his jaw and took a step back, putting his hands up, palms out, even his gestures full of sarcasm.

"Good. Now, if you did less talking and more listening, you would've heard," Darius said loudly, walking around to the other side of his desk. "You're taking on another artist. _In addition to_ Jude. Not instead of." He picked up a disk and threw it to Tommy. "Trent Williams. His father's a good friend of mine. We'd both sleep better at night knowing that he was in capable hands. _Your_ capable hands." Darius motioned to the man in the chair to the left of Tommy who had been ignored during the entire conversation.

Trent stood and extended his hand to Tommy. Tommy glanced down at his hand and then up to his face, and turned back to Darius. Trent lowered his hand and shoved it into his jean pocket, looking down at the floor with a smile.

"Finishing Jude's album is going to be a full-time job until it's done. My attention can't be split right now."

"Am I missing something here?" Darius asked, returning to his original position in front of his desk. "T, this is a new career opportunity for you. Your career with Jude will be over with this album, and you'll need a new artist. Here he is." He motioned with one arm to Trent, and then crossed both of his arms over his chest, waiting for whatever rebuttal Tommy had for him.

"Exactly. _When this album is done_, I'll need a new artist. This can't wait a _week_?"

"Mr. Mills-" Trent started, but Darius interrupted him.

"It's Darius, Trent, you know that."

"Darius," he said with a single nod, then glanced at Tom before returning his gaze to Darius, "I can just work alone until Tom is ready to take me on. I can wait as long as it takes for the best producer in all of Canada."

Tommy put an arm up in Trent's direction. "See, D. It's fine." Tommy would've been appreciative of his help, but the kid was the reason he was in this situation to begin with. There weren't going to be any warm feelings between them just yet.

Darius lifted his chin and looked between the two men in front of him, his face unreadable.

But Tommy knew that meant something bad was coming. There was something going on in Darius' big bald head and Tommy knew he wasn't going to like it.

All he wanted was to be able to focus on nothing but Jude. He could always force her to talk to him as her producer, whenever they got in a fight, or whenever she was throwing a diva fit, or whenever he messed up. But when he wasn't her producer anymore, what was stopping her from never talking to him again? He needed to know that they would still be okay after he wasn't her producer anymore. That he wasn't going to lose her. And the thought of having the time he needed most with Jude taken away from him by some punk kid drove him crazy. Surely Darius' alternative that he was almost definitely concocting at this very moment would be better than less time with Jude.

"Alright." Darius finally said, looking at Tommy.

The evil, satisfied look on his face made Tommy inwardly groan. Darius pushed up from the desk and stood, then walked around his desk and sat down in his chair. He leaned back and stared at Tommy for a few moments before finally speaking.

"A week. More than you claim to need. But that's it – that's all you get."

Tommy was relieved, but he knew his happiness would come at a price. It always did. Especially with Darius at the reins.

"And in return for my generosity, I get a duet."

_What?_

Seeing the look on Tommy's face, Darius was sure to speak before he could. He stood up from his chair and put his hands down on the desk in front of him, leaning forward. "Jude and Trent will write and sing a song – together. And it _will_ be a hit." He glanced at Trent, glad to see that he only had to sell this idea to one person instead of two. "Because you will be producing it, Tom."

Just like Darius took some time to devise his plan, Tommy needed some time to get his anger in check and think logically. Is it worth it?

"When is all of this taking place?"

Darius smiled widely and stood up straight, pulling his jacket together in the front over his torso.

"You have your week to finish up Jude's album. And then you three have another week to work on my duet." Darius smiled, and then, meeting nothing positive from Tommy in return, his smile faded. "Trent here has a performance on Friday. Two weeks from now. You'll have that song ready to perform and ready to wow."

"Sounds fair to me," Trent said, eager to please Darius and fill the silence in the room. Darius smiled at Trent and turned back to Tommy.

"That's my only offer, Tom. Take it or leave it. Either way, I'm getting _my _way. So however you want to do this, it's up to you. But decide on your own time. I got work to do." Darius sat down in his chair and focused on the work on his desk. "You know where the door is. And Trent, Studio 3 is yours for the day. Anyone who wants to tell you differently, send them to my office. I'll take care of them."

Tommy was already out of the door by the time Darius mentioned Studio 3. He heard Trent say behind him, "Thanks, Darius," and then "Hey Tom, can you wait a minute? I'd like a word, if that's okay."

All Tommy wanted to do was get back to working with Jude and have things be as normal as they could possibly be between the two of them. Their relationship was anything but normal, but he could settle for close to normal right about now. And this kid was really getting on his nerves.

"You know, I'm kind of busy right now," Tommy said, refusing to turn around. He kept walking. He heard Trent's footsteps as he jogged to catch up. What is it with kids being so persistent these days? What about respecting your elders? Or just knowing when to shut up? Where did that go?

"Then I'll walk with you," Trent said, finally catching up. "Look, Tom, I'm not interested in stepping on your toes. I'd actually like to be your ally someday. Having the great Tom Quincy as my producer is an honor, and I'd like to be on your good side. I have things I'd like to say, and you're the producer who can help me get the words out to the world, through my music."

Annoying _and_ eager to please. Great.

"No offense, Trent," he said pointedly, "I don't need an _ally_ right now. I just need to get in the studio and start recording real music with my artist." He stopped in front of Studio A where he saw Kwest at the soundboard and Jude in the sound booth, and turned to face Trent. "And unless your _words _include "How do you take your coffee," I still have a week before I have to help you get them out."

* * *

><p>I had serious reservations about splitting it, and I'm still not entirely convinced, so Chapter 3 will be posted sometime soonish.<p>

- Once "Matthew," the new artist is now "Trent," due to reading _breathewithoutyou_'s fic, "Affairs of the Rich and Famous," - about half an hour after posting chapter two, sigh - where one of the character's names is Matt. Just hoping to avoid any confusion and choosing to go for a more rare name that I don't think I've ever seen in a fic or book before. - Check out her fic if you haven't yet!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Instant Star. Leona Lewis' _Better In Time_ is also not mine, but I use some lines from her song in here. Lovely song if you haven't heard it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Look, Tom, I'm not interested in stepping on your toes. I'd actually like to be your ally someday. Having the great Tom Quincy as my producer is an honor, and I'd like to be on your good side. I have things I'd like to say, and you're the producer who can help me get the words out to the world, through my music."<p>

Annoying _and_ eager to please. Great.

"No offense, Trent," he said pointedly, "I don't need an _ally_ right now. I just need to get in the studio and start recording real music with my artist." He stopped in front of Studio A where he saw Kwest at the soundboard and Jude in the sound booth, and turned to face Trent. "And unless your _words _include "How do you take your coffee," I still have a week before I have to help you get them out."

* * *

><p>Jude was feeling a mixture of butterflies and sickness in the pit of her stomach as she sang the first verse of her new song. The song was rough – really rough. It needed a lot of work, and Kwest had made than known several times in the past two hours. When Jude opened her eyes at the end of the verse, they fell on Tommy. He stood on the other side of the glass, talking to a guy she'd never seen before. Tommy said something with his hands, as he usually did, and then the guy he was talking to glanced into the sound booth. Catching her eye, he smiled at her, and she smiled back half-heartedly. She was shocked... or something. She wasn't sure what.<p>

His smile was gorgeous. _He_ was gorgeous. And, she realized after he turned around and her focus returned to Tommy, they looked almost exactly alike if you didn't look too closely. She stared at the two of them. Gelled, dark hair. Faded jeans. Same height. But the other guy was slightly skinnier, with slightly lighter hair. Not enough of a difference to matter. Nobody at G-Major needed a second Tommy Quincy. Especially not Jude. She made a mental note right then and there to stay far away from this guy... whoever he was.

"Jude?" Kwest was trying to get her attention. Her attention snapped back to where she was and what she was doing. She hadn't realized she'd still been singing. "That was better. More relaxed, less forced. Let's try that again from the beginning. This time with more energy."

Tommy pushed through the door as the music started playing again, and sat down at the soundboard next to Kwest. "How's she doing?"

Jude glanced over to where Tommy and Tommy Jr. were standing and saw Junior walking away. He even walked like Tommy – confident, like he owned the place. And he hadn't even been here for a day. She turned her attention back into the sound booth, careful to avoid Tommy's gaze, and opened her mouth to sing the first line of her new song for the person it was written about.

"It sounds like she's trying too hard. I haven't been able to make her relax all morning. Maybe you'll be able to," Kwest said with a glance at Tommy. But he wasn't listening to Kwest. He was focusing on Jude.

_It's been the longest winter without you  
>I didn't know where to turn to<br>See somehow I can't forget you  
>After all that we've been through <em>

"Hey Portia!"

At her name, she turned around and smiled as soon as she saw who was calling her. "Trent! It's so good to see you!" Her voice was warm and smile genuine. "Took D long enough to get you to sign that contract." She pulled him into a hug when he reached her. When they pulled apart, she kept her hands on his shoulders and held him at arm's length. "Tell me, how's your first day going?"

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
>It's gonna hurt when it heals too<br>It'll all get better in time_

Trent glanced around the large room and nodded, a smile on his lips. "Yeah, everything's great so far. And actually, I, uh, met the infamous Tom Quincy, my soon-to-be producer."

"Ah," she said knowingly and crossed her arms. "And how was that?"

"Just as I imagined it. You painted the perfect picture," he said smiling. "But, speaking of Tom," he tilted his head to the side and looked hopeful, "do you know how he likes his coffee?"

Portia looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

_Even though I really love you_

Writing this song and singing it in front of Kwest were one thing. Singing this song for Tommy was another.

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

Jude's chest felt tight and her stomach still felt unsettled and full of butterflies, like it had all morning.

_It'll all get better in time _

It was hard, and it took courage, but she finally let her eyes meet Tommy's. Her lips turned upwards in a sad smile when their eyes met and she saw his feelings, which, for once, were all over his face. Or maybe she was just seeing him clearly for the first time.

_Since there's no more you and me_

Tommy's focus was solely on Jude. This morning he'd been so worried about when her album was finished and what would come afterward that he had neglected to think about last night's song. He hadn't even considered that he might not be able to handle hearing it, and now he was unprepared and his heart was sinking quickly. All he could do was sit and watch as Jude sang to him and only him, and told him she was moving on.

_It's time I let you go so I can be free_

_And live my life how it should be_

"Wow," Trent muttered as he stepped through the door of Studio 1, coffee in hand which he was very careful not to spill. He was staring at Jude through the glass. "Her voice is even more beautiful in person."

_No matter how hard it is, I'll be fine without you  
>Yes I will <em>

Tommy pulled away from Jude's eyes briefly and glanced over at the younger man, too deep in this trance to care. He quickly ran his hand over his face and left his hand covering his mouth and chin while he looked back at Jude. She was beautiful, and she was strong. And he was proud. A slow smile crept across his lips, realizing that she was taking a big leap. And he wanted to be there, behind her, supporting her the whole way.

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
>It's gonna hurt when it heals too<br>It'll all get better in time_

She saw his smile and it was contagious. For a song that should have brought out pain, hurt, and unresolved feelings, the two of them certainly felt anything but. Probably because their feelings were out and open. That's what last night was about.

_Even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time _

As the music faded out, Kwest leaned forward and said, "Jude, that was great. Best take today. Go take a break and we'll give it another go when you get back." Jude slowly pulling the guitar strap over her head.

Tommy waited for Jude to come out of the sound booth. As she passed by him, their eyes met and he nodded at her. She glanced down and back at him with a smile that was breaking out despite her teeth biting her bottom lip, then turned away slowly and walked out of the studio. Tommy was still watching her walk away when Trent held the cup of coffee in front of his face.

"I heard from a reliable source that you liked two creams, two sugars in your coffee. Pretty good taste, I like mine the same way." This kid really didn't give up. Sure, they may have gotten off on the wrong foot in Darius' office. Tommy was pissed and wasn't exactly warm and welcoming, which, admittedly, is something that he might have been a little sorry for – if, maybe, the kid had given him some space to _feel_ sorry.

Tommy ignored him for a few moments, still watching Jude, until she went out of sight. Then he slowly moved his attention to the cup and then to Trent's face. He stood up without breaking eye contact, and came face to face with him. "Well, I'd stop taking advice from your source; they're not as reliable as you might think." He patted Trent on the shoulder and gave him a tight smile on his way out. As the door shut behind Tommy, Trent let out a long breath. He glanced over at Kwest who had been watching the scene play out quietly from his chair in front of the soundboard.

Trent held out the cup. "Want some coffee? I hate this stuff."

* * *

><p>Tommy knew exactly where she'd be. And as he pushed through the door to the alleyway and stepped out into the cold air, he knew he was right. As proof, her arms wrapped around him the second his foot hit the ground outside. He was thrown off-balance but regained it quickly and they both slowly rocked side to side together. His arms wrapped around her back tightly, and he squeezed her briefly before letting her go.<p>

"I just need one more song, and then my second album is _done_!" she said excitedly. "I'm soo close I can feel it in my hands." She cupped her hands like she was holding her second CD, right then and there, and held them out to Tommy. "Look, it's right there."

He had been grinning while he watched her, and at the air CD, he laughed. "You don't have to tell me, I know. It feels good, doesn't it?"

"It feels incredible! Because _then_ I get to start my third album." She said, pleased with herself. She shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Maybe take a break first? Not getting burned out before you start a new album... probably wise. And once you start your third album, D will be on you until you finish it. He's all about the money. Let him savor the benefits from the second album for a while." He thought back to his earlier conversation with Darius and Trent, and the duet.

"Well I'll take that into consideration then." She sighed, content, and leaned against the wall opposite the one they'd leaned against last night. " I don't know why you gave this up, Quincy. It's amazing."

"I didn't give this up. I never had _this._ Boyz Attack was never the real deal. But you are," he said, taking another step towards her but still keeping his distance. He put his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"And I guess I have you to thank for that." She said softly, looking at him under her bangs. He looked down and cleared his throat.

"Well," he started slowly, "let's make the most out of this album, because this is it. After this, you're on your own."

"Yeah. I _will _be on my own." She nodded, liking how that sounded. "I want to ask Darius about working on my own for a while. I think it's time."

Tommy raised his eyebrows. "Wow, Harrison. You think you're up for being your own producer?"

"Well, without you, I don't trust anyone else." She looked down. "So I don't really have a choice, do I?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "I guess not. And speaking of not having a choice..." She looked back up to him. He took a deep breath and continued. "You know the punk with the cup back there in the studio?"

Jude thought back to the Tommy Junior and then realized that _he_ had been who was standing next to Tommy towards the end of her song. Coming down from the high of singing, she hadn't even noticed him when she left.

"Yeah, what's his deal? Who is he?"

"He is Darius' newest artist. And Darius wants him to be _my _new artist."

"Oh." She dug her hands farther into her pockets. "Well that's good, isn't it? Getting a new artist to produce? It could be really good for your career." She was trying to be as supportive as she could be. She was happy for him, she really was. But she was really being replaced already? She was relieved when she got the vibe that he wasn't totally on-board with the idea either.

He brought a hand to the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess so. But I have to start producing him now... before your album is finished."

She pushed away from the wall and crossed her arms. "Like, instead of me?" As much as she was looking forward to producing her own stuff, as long as Darius agreed that is, she wasn't ready to start _now_.

"In addition." Not as bad, but she still looked down.

"So we have even less time together than I thought, huh?" Tommy was surprised to see that she seemed upset. He thought that she might embrace the idea to start working alone, with the way she'd been acting since she came back from her tour several months ago, and especially these past two days. But maybe she wasn't as sure inside as she was showing him outside. One side of his mouth turned up into a sympathetic smile for her, and he gently squeezed her upper arm.

"Or," he paused until he knew he had her attention. "You can do a duet with him and we have the whole week by ourselves to finish your album."

Jude had vowed to stay away from Tommy Junior. She didn't want another album devoted to a Tommy, whether it was Quincy or Junior she was writing about. But looking up into Quincy's eyes, seeing the flash of hope that was there before he pushed it away, she couldn't resist him. She knew she would need to deal with the consequences later on, but she pushed those aside. All she cared about right now was her Tommy Time and not letting it be taken away. Who knew how much Tommy Time she'd have once her album was finished?

"I'll do it." And that's what he'd been hoping for. She wanted to save the last of their time together as much as he did. He smiled slightly at the thought and looked into her eyes, nodding slowly as his smile grew.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Trent made his way to Studio 3 with the help of Portia. Once they got to the door, she left his side to get back to work. "Thanks!" he called after her. Shifting the weight of the guitar case over his shoulder, he turned the knob and pushed open the door. He was excited to get working under his new contract.<p>

And there he found Jamie and Patsy asleep in the middle of the floor. Seeing no fabric besides the blanket that was – thankfully – covering most of their bodies, he quickly looked up and away, turned around and shut the door behind himself.

The sound of the door woke Jamie, who looked around in a panic as soon as he realized where he was. "Oh god." He glanced at his watch then stood and started gathering his clothing. "Oh god, oh god. Patsy, you have to get up now. Patsy, it's like noon. We fell asleep." He had socks and boxers on, and was sliding his arms into the sleeves of his dress shirt when she opened her eyes.

"Me likey, Jimmy." She smiled at his pant-less outfit and stood up slowly, then fell into him as soon as she was on her feet, her mouth going for his ear.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and gently leaned her against the soundboard. He tried to look her in the eyes, but she wouldn't keep her head still. "Patsy, we have to get dressed. Then we can leave, okay?"

Patsy, always one to get out of G-Major as fast as she could, started getting herself dressed while Jamie cleaned up the mess from last night. Jamie had most of the studio clean and they both had most of their clothing on – Jamie was missing pants and Patsy, a shirt – when Liam opened the door.

Jamie and Patsy both looked to the door. Patsy laughed upon seeing Liam and tried to find the right way to put on her shirt while Jamie covered his lower half with the blanket in his hands.

"Liam, hi," he said quickly. "We were just-"

"I don't need details, Mr. Andrews. In fact, I would prefer it if you kept them to yourself. Just get dressed. And get out. This studio is reserved for those whose presence is not costing this studio more than they're worth," Liam glanced at over at Patsy who had finally managed to get her shirt on.

"But uh, I thought," Jamie was struggling to put on his jeans with one hand while he held up the blanket with the other, "that this studio was for Patsy. So that we could work on her album? We need this space."

"No," Patsy said, putting her arm in front of Jamie, her eyes on Liam, "it's okay Jim-bone. I need to jet anyway. It suddenly feels as though all of the life's been sucked out of the room and into a giant corporate vacuum." She brushed her shoulder against Liam as she passed him, and, seeing Trent standing behind him, said, "Get out while you can, before they turn you into an empty shell in a business suit."


End file.
